Star Fox: The Emperor and the Warrior King
by Bob-Charley
Summary: A year after the Aparoid War, Corneria has the Venomian Remnant on the run. However, a newcomer claiming to be Andross Oikonny's adoptive son intends to change that. Meanwhile, an unseen threat from beyond Lylat seeks to take advantage of the chaos...


_Note: I'm putting my other works on hold to experiment with this Star Fox story I've been kicking around in my head. I apologize to those who have been waiting for a new entry to _Alternate Visions,_ but frankly, I didn't think that story out too well. I'm hoping you'll find The Emperor and the Warrior King to be as enjoyable, if not more. I don't own Star Fox or any other Nintendo owned characters, settings or concepts. - Bob_

The sun rode low on the horizon as dusk came to Macbeth, painting the sky a curious mixture of purple and red. Occasionally, a cloud tinged with green floated by, leaving a vague scent of sulfur as it went. Such was common on industrial planets, which would often trade the health of the environment for the health of some enthusiastic entrepreneur's bank account. Still, the lack of natural appeal did not mean the planet was _completely_ without a few creature comforts.

Just north of the planet's lone spaceport sat a small, dingy diner, Lar's Moon. During the Lylat War, the place had earned a fearsome reputation as a watering hole for officers of Andross Oikonny's army. In the closing days of the war, however, when the value of the Venomian Credit plummeted, the diner fell on hard times, and as such, was somewhat rundown these days. The Moon's proprietor, Lar Pogan, remained determined and confident, although even he had to admit it was getting harder to make ends meet. Still, when the Moon _did_ see a paying customer, it shined just like in the old days.

Such was the case for a pair of stoats who took seats at the counter, one large and one scrawny, both looking immensely tired. Despite their obvious state of grubbiness and exhaustion, simply being at Lar's Moon seemed to revitalize them.

Sonya, Lar's daughter and waitress, approached the two from behind the counter and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Wildtooth,Gutfang. What can I get you tonight?" The scrawny stoat, Wildtooth, spoke first. He wore a rumpled Venom Air Force uniform that looked as though it hadn't been washed in days.

"Coffee, if you've got any fresh. And an order of scrambled eggs." Sonya nodded and turned to the larger stoat, Gutfang.

"And for you?"

"I'll have a glass of milk and some toast, please." Wildtooth looked up at his companion incredulously. Gutfang just shrugged. "My ulcer. I don't really want to take any chances." Sonya nodded again and tossed the order, written on a slip of paper, into the kitchen. She then turned and leaned on the counter, eying the two.

"So, what's going on with the Remnant these days? Shouldn't you two be back at the mess hall right about now?" Gutfang snorted.

"We decided to cut out for chow. Couldn't take another serving of that tasteless slop they call food." Wildtooth nodded in agreement.

"Rations are so low back at the base, the higher-up officers turn a blind eye if you want to go out for meals. 'Tactical conservation', they call it." He shook his head. "It's getting harder every day out there. The Caspers raided another one of our supply freighters."

Sonya nodded grimly. When the Aparoid War ended about a year ago, Corneria formed the C.A.S.P, the Cornerian Air-Space Patrol, or Caspers, for the express purpose of defeating the Venomian Remnant, the military force still loyal to Andross' cause. The combination of the death of Andrew Oikonny, the Remnant's leader and Andross' nephew, and the formation of the C.A.S.P put the Remnant on the ropes. The soldiers who weren't in hiding on Venom were either on the run or joining up with the C.A.S.P. For those who did choose to remain at the Remnant's base on Venom, it seemed to be a generally accepted fact that it was only a matter of time until they were defeated for good.

"Hang in there, boys… You'll always have the support of Lar's Moon." Sonya said, smiling, though she knew it wasn't much comfort to a pair of soldiers who were essentially beset on all sides by the enemy.

At that moment, the door slammed open with a deafening crack. In walked four Caspers, all brandishing blaster rifles. Sonya reached below the counter for the shotgun Lar kept for security.

"Hey! What's the big idea? You trying to break my dad's door?" The Casper nearest the counter, a lizard and apparently the group's commanding officer, turned his nose up.

"Forgive the intrusion, ma'am." Without another word to Sonya, the officer turned to Wildtooth and Gutfang. "You're both under arrest for association with the Venomian Remnant. Get up." The pair of stoats did not budge. After a moment, the officer brutally punched Wildtooth across the maw, slamming his head to the counter. "I'll not ask again, scum. Up." Wildtooth glanced at Gutfang and nodded. The two made to stand, then rolled off to the right.

Wildtooth kicked over a table, and the two crouched behind it. Gutfang peered over the top and began firing off shots with his sidearm blaster, ducking when the Casper's retaliated.

"This was a bad idea. We can't take on all four of 'em… We should have just surrendered!" Wildtooth muttered as a sparkling blue energy bolt lanced over his head. Chunks of the table they were using as cover were blasted off and chipped as the firefight went on, affording the two Remnant soldiers few opportunities to fight back. In time, Gutfang's blaster was depleted of energy, with Wildtooth's to follow.

"Damn… I guess this is it." Gutfang said, tossing the useless weapon. "I didn't think it would end this way." Wildtooth nodded.

"Neither did I… But at least we can go with dignity, instead of being lead out of here like dogs on leashes. Let's get up and charge them. Then, at least we can deny them the satisfaction of execution." Gutfang nodded in agreement, and just as the pair was about to put their plan into action, the door crashed open again.

The sound of a gatling gun discharging could be heard, followed by the pained screams of the Caspers. Then, silence. When Wildtooth chanced a glance over the ruined table, he saw the Caspers were dead, killed by a mysterious stranger who'd taken them by surprise. The barrels of the huge chain gun he'd used was still smoking.

"Hey… Thanks for the assist!" Gutfang called out. The two clambered out from their hiding spot and rushed up to meet their savior. "You saved our bacon back there, man. What's your name?"

The man, a lynx, smiled coolly and smoothed out his clothing. Up close, it was clear that he, too, wore the uniform of the Venomian Remnant, although his was noticeably more decorated and clean.

"My name is Arno Oikonny… And I am your new General."


End file.
